ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is an anti-hero and a hired, yet unstable mercernary from Marvel series. Biography The Legacy of Deadpool *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011-2012)'' *''Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012-2013)'' *''Deadpool (2013)'' *''Marvel Heroes (2013)'' Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase (as well as Deadpool himself). Deadpool wears a utility belt around his waist that holds assorted weapons like handguns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets as well, like a toy monkey. His teleporter is incorporated into his utility belt, represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katana fastened to his back in an X-shape. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being rigid, lumpy, scarred, or exposed muscle and bone. However, this could be justified due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual due to the side effects of his vast healing power, so his personality changes from time to time. He frequently displays multiple potential mental disorders, including: attention deficit hyperactive disorder, maniac depression disorder, and recently the onset of schizophrenia. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff (something for which he had stabbed Weasel in the leg). Recently, his anger towards others for seeing his true face seems to have mellowed significantly, with Deadpool removing his mask in front of other people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often blurting out random words and various pop-culture references at the most inopportune times, e.g. using his favorite word "Chimichanga" or trying to ponder the status of the Olsen twins. He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box with handwritten text, and the second voice uses a white box with typed-in text. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Theme Song Deadpool's theme song is from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders Ultimate_mvc3_deadpool_by_heatheryingnl-d45yv2k.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Deadpool_Full_Artwork.png|Marvel: Avengers Alliance Deadpool.png|Deadpool: The Game Deadpool Navigation Category:Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:Deadpool Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters from Canada Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Mercenaries Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mutants Category:Human Characters Category:X-Men Members Category:Weapon X Members Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1991 Category:X-Force Members Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Light Heavyweight Characters Category:Assassins